November 17, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:00 Loving77 Hey pweeb 7:03 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:03 Flower1470 Evina is taking care of the edit to the Flippy page Hey Silly 7:03 Dragonian King hi 7:03 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:05 Dragonian King afk dinnr dinner* 7:06 Flower1470 DINNR * Flower1470 dinnr You are now away. 7:13 Loving77 Lily I figured out why the flash plugin crashed last night. Photo bucket is making it lag and then crash. You are no longer away. 7:14 Flower1470 really? 7:14 Loving77 Last night I was uploading the avatars to it and it crashed Then this morning I was on it and it crashed again. 7:18 Flower1470 wow 7:21 Dragonian King back * Dragonian King is back You are now away. * Dragonian King exploded * Dragonian King likes pie You are no longer away. 7:24 Flower1470 lol You are now away. You are no longer away. . 7:54 Loving77 I just finished making my avatar wanna see? 7:54 Flower1470 sure 7:55 Dragonian King ok 7:55 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Pennyavatar_zps410f35ce.png 7:55 Flower1470 looks great Loving77 has left the chat. 8:00 Flower1470 oof Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:00 Loving77 It crashed AGAIN 8:00 Dragonian King geez 8:00 Flower1470 geez 8:00 Dragonian King jinx 8:00 Flower1470 JINX! 8:01 Dragonian King and nice avatar peep lol 8:01 Flower1470 wait does that mean we're both jinxed? 8:01 Loving77 The computer doesn't like photo bucket Maybe it needs an update 8:02 Dragonian King yes yes it does 8:02 Flower1470 * Flower1470 is jinxed 8:03 Dragonian King * Dragonian King is jinxeder 8:03 Flower1470 * Flower1470 doesn't think that's a word 8:06 Dragonian King * Dragonian King does 8:08 Flower1470 * Flower1470 shakes her head 8:10 Dragonian King * Dragonian King laughs You are now away. 8:23 Loving77 http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:Am_I_a_Pretty_Girl? 8:25 Dragonian King disappointing You are no longer away. 8:25 Flower1470 OHMY GOSH LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOL THE MAILMAN I CANT :rofl: 8:27 Loving77 http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:But_I_Don't_Like_Pistachio! 8:27 Dragonian King lolwut 8:27 Flower1470 im not I dont 8:28 Loving77 :P 8:28 Flower1470 LOL 8:29 Dragonian King what episode is that 8:29 Loving77 Lily I found a video of who put on the planet http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:Who_Put_You_On_The_Planet? 8:30 Flower1470 XD 8:31 Loving77 This is the episode silly: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Hocus_Pocus http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:Patrick_Plays_a_Mean_Belly :P 8:33 Flower1470 Spongebob: "Wow." 8:33 Loving77 http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spongebob-_This_is_my_lab,_and_this_is_my_laboratory! You are now away. 8:42 Dragonian King brb 8:43 Loving77 Lily the scene near the end of the spongebob movie when Spongebob was singing do you think what Spongebob and Patrick were wearing was a little inappropriate? http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spongebob_Squarepants_Goofy_Goober_Rock 8:45 Dragonian King back You are no longer away. 8:47 Flower1470 i dont see what you mean 8:47 Loving77 The shoes Patrick was wearing 8:47 Flower1470 oh well yeah 8:50 Loving77 Lily remember TWD is on tonight 8:50 Flower1470 ik 8:50 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:50 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:56 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl 8:56 Dragonian King bye 8:56 Flower1470 wait real quick Do you read the Zexal episode plots? 8:57 Dragonian King nope lol 8:57 Flower1470 okay I was just looking for a second opinion/proofreader 8:57 Dragonian King how about Peep? 8:57 Flower1470 But that's alright :P Well I thought I'd be better if someone who didn't watch the show read it, so you could see if it made sense see you later 8:58 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013